


The sleep

by Froggie_writes



Category: A villains tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A Villains tale. - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes
Summary: Kai and Yukia meet again
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiFishFinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiFishFinger/gifts).



Kai lay dead on the bed. It had been two days since he had died and the master bedroom had become his tomb; kept in perfect conditions so as to preserve his body. He was wearing a beautiful set of pajamas, that were littered with little trees and cherry blossoms over them. He looked peaceful, as if he was merely in a deep sleep. Surrounding him were vases filled with red and black roses, at the end of the bed were perfectly folded clothes, without an owner or a purpose; and from the empty corridors you could hear the faint cries of a widow weaving a web of sorrow and anticipation. The palace always seemed to be empty now, for only two souls were inside but both had died long ago...although, emptiness can be comforting at times; this is what Yukia told himself every night.

1bpm, 2bpm, 3bpm and 4. The man began to twitch a little and then, at a seconds notice, he awoke from the dead. "What the fuck! talk about the worst hangover ever" he grimaced but noticed something different about himself, he had the strength to get up. He hadn't been able to do much for himself over the past few months, being a practicing witch finally came back and bit him in the arse. He had been wheelchair bound and Yukia had to help him a lot, which he felt very bad about. Who wants to help a 6'3", grown man to get in and out of the shower every morning as well as helping him dress and eat, it wasn't fair for his husband and blamed himself. He creaked a little, got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned to the mirror to see what he had become, his skin looked washed out and not it's usual tan colour, there was no grey in his hair anymore neither red, it was jet black and most shockingly he looked 25 again.. As a man who had just recently come to terms with his dad bod, it felt weird to be back in good shape. The scars were still there though, the familiarity felt nice, the scars were a reminder of where he came from. His ears were pointed which made putting his piercings in a little harder than usual and his dark circles were massive.

As he trod into the shower he noticed the distinct smell of tea and pastries coming from downstairs as well as hearing the faint chirps of birds singing their evening tune. The water poured down his face, it was warm and clean, all things he wasn't. He picked up one of the freshly washed, fluffy towels and dried off. He put his pajamas into the laundry; applied deodorant and cologne. He went over to the wardrobe and picked out an outfit which went with his current appearance, it was a beautiful dark, rich, green suit with black lace layered on top, underneath he wore a black, leather, tube top as well as a black lace choker. He sat on the bed and just stared at the blue, pinstriped wall. The entire room was beautifully decorated with blues, blacks, whites and silvers, his husband got to decorate the room seeming that Kai decorated the rest of the house. The door quietly creaked open and there stood a sad looking Vampyre, wearing headphones, carrying a laundry basket and looking at his wedding ring. He began to sing along to the music " Misjudged your limit, Pushed you too far, Took you for granted, I thought you needed me more… Now I'd do most anything to get you back by my side. But I just keep on laughing, hiding the tears in my eyes, 'Cause boys don't cry." In all honesty, Kai had never heard him sing when he was sober before, his voice was gentle, austere, angelic and peculiar. He didn't even notice Kai sitting upon the bed and turned to the jug of water in the corner. "I should change you, I wouldn't want him to drink stagnant water if he ever awoke" he smiled and a singular, bloody tear ran down his porcelain face as he looked at the family photo on the shelf. Yukia turned around and saw Kai alive and well sitting upon the bed. In the shock of it all, he dropped the jug onto his feet, causing the glass to shatter and wound his feet badly.

“Honey, is that you? Oh, my goodness!” Yukia placed his slender hand over his mouth and let out a whimper. There had been no guarantee that turning Kai would work, especially since he was a Witch.  
“Yuki, your feet, let me fix them.” Kai leapt up from the bed, as if he hadn’t been as dead as a doornail only moments before and began to chant a spell: “Seiréuq tneios serusselb sel estuot.” The pentacles on Kai’s hands suddenly lit up, and a sort of sparkling mist surrounded Yukia’s feet. As soon as the mysterious mist had cleared, his feet were healed.  
“You didn’t have to do that, you know; even if you are slightly immortal now.” Yukia blushed and hurriedly enwrapped his arms around Kai in a tight embrace of love.  
“Yuki, you’re my husband, I’ll do anything for you. Besides, after all the things you’ve been doing for me over the last couple of months…I…It’s the least I could do.” He planted a tender kiss upon the smaller man’s forehead and stroked the place where his lips had touched.  
“You make a really beautiful Vampyre, although I do prefer your dad bod, it’s better for cuddling.” Yukia smiled a little at the thought of himself and Kai, wrapped around each other, snuggly and soft.  
“Hold up, you prefer dad bod over my current brilliant body!? Damn baby, old age has changed you, you big softie.”  
Yukia sat softly on the bed beside Kai. The small male exhaled loudly. “Maybe it has…That’s not a bad thing though, is it? I can always go back to the whole angry ‘I’m sixteen and this is deep’ thing, if you want?” They both giggled at that thought. It felt nice to laugh again, it felt like old times.  
“Y’know, there is one thing you could do for me.” Kai made eye contact with Yukia and a menacing smirk spread across his face. Yukia swallowed nervously, but Kai could see the hungry excitement in his eyes.  
“Yes, Your Majesty? Would this thing perhaps be une nuit incroyable de sexe et de torture?” Yukia returned the devilish smirk, catching Kai off-guard with his forwardness. Kai didn’t waste any time and began to rip Yukia’s fishnet vest and shirt off, taking in long forgotten smells and senses that he hadn’t felt in months. Yukia’s scent was tantalising to Kai’s nostrils. In response to the newly resurrected Kai, Yukia gently rolled Kai’s blazer down and off and pulled the tube top over his head.

They both stopped for a second to look at each other's faces, they had longed for this so much that they wanted to take in every single moment and cherish it forever. Kai kissed him; his touch was intimate and moreish, it had felt like time stopped, maybe it had but the flutters only intensified. Yukia's knees grew weak, he collapsed onto Kai forcing him to lay down and began to play with his nipple piercings."Ouch! Gentle, you pulled a little too much then." He replied back in a concerned tone"Oh my, I'm sorry I forgot how sensitive they were," he whimpered again. "No, it's ok you're just out of practice... we're out of practice, we can change that though, we have a week until Aya returns" he smirked again and began stroking him. Yukia's skin was warm and soft and seemed to defrost Kai in a way, he was a thermokinesis Vampyre so it was like having a personal hot water bottle in the winter months. "Ok that should have thawed you out a bit, I'll turn up the thermostat" the petite man got up and walked into the corner and slowly turned up the dial, Kai (without a seconds thought) got up and pinned Yukia to the bed. "Yuki, that did a lot more than 'thaw me out'." He undid the others belt, trousers and vise versa. Then Kai opened his mouth and trailed his tongue across Yukia's body. "Already?" Kai giggled, Yukia returned with a head nod and blushed with much embarrassment. " Doll face, we've been together since you were 16, stop getting embarrassed, it's pretty cute though, kinda almost makes you seem innocent but we all know the truth." He smiled and lowered his head. No matter what Yukia did he always acted like a virgin however, it was very endearing and Kai thought it was adorable as they both were very experienced. "Damn you,it's always talk! Just begin, stop teasing god dammit!" His gentle facade finally broke revealing the hungry beast inside. Kai rolled down Yukia's briefs revealing his fully erect dick. He put his mouth around it and began to bob his head up and down. Yukia suddenly went limp and seemed to melt. Kai began to squeeze his inner thighs and rub his smooth hands up Yukia's body, he started to sweat too. Both of their pheromones began to release into the air, creating a thick mist filled with ecstasy and a strong smell of sex. Each Other's pheromones began to kick in, creating even more sexual tension and hunger for more, no wonder why people sell it on the black market. The Vampyre spit and tongue seemed to do something, making the feeling become addictive and the best thing Yukia had ever experienced. They both stopped and started to cuddle and held each other's hands, sweating crazily. Yukia held Kai so tightly that he could've suffocated, but it felt good. Out of breath, Kai asked"can you do the thing with the thighs, whip, handcuffs, venom and the lube?" Yukia looked back at him puzzled but then remembered what he was talking about.  
"Ok, give me a second, but you know I've never been good at it." He got up out of bed and wobbled into the bathroom. Kai sat waiting in excitement. Yukia walked out of the bathroom carrying a bowl, whip and handcuffs. "This is what you meant, right?" Kai nodded. Yukia gently cuffed Kai's hands and legs to the bed so he was laying sideways. He gathered his wits and collected his thoughts "someone's been a bad boy," said Yukia in his best intimidating voice, he has never been very good at it but Kai seemed to disagree. He cracked the whip 12 times then began the lash at Kai's back. Then he grabbed the bowl and put his back against Kai's front making sure that his dick was in-between his thighs. "Uh… this is your punishment" he then coated his hands in what could only be described as a venom Infused lube and began to give Kai a handjob. It burnt for a few seconds but after that it was pure euphorias bliss, he began to loudly moan and roll his eyes. Sweat and blood poured down his back and face as he began to twitch and curl his toes. "Ok justice has been served," Yukia said and then unchained him from the bed. 

"I fucking love you bitch," Kai said and smirked. "...I know, *yawn* crap, that has worn me out, nine's too early to go to bed though, right?" He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. "I don't think so, I've slept for 17 hours straight before without a piss break so I'm not one to judge," he walked into the bathroom and also began to brush his teeth. "Do you want me to help, the thangs can be a little awkward at times," without a second thought he began to brush Kai's teeth for him out of habit. "Yuki, I can do it myself now, focus on yourself for once, ok?" He smiled and began to brush his teeth, making sure to thoroughly brush his thangs. "By the way, how would I go about drinking blood, Is it a special process or something?" Yukia began to take dirty laundry out of a box in the bathroom and put them into the laundry basket. "Honey it's just like a juice pouch but really filling, just try not to think about what you're drinking," he smiled at Kai and handed him the basket. "I recommend trying A+, it is to the left of the freezer In the cellar and if you speak to Aya tell her that I can't wait for her to come home." Kai skipped off carrying the basket with him and Yukia got into bed and drew the curtains on the four posts. He sat and smoked for a bit; not because he wanted to but because he had too, most Vampyres did, smoking worked differently for them and they had special types of tobacco and cigarettes so it was safer. Smoking helped clear out their lungs and get rid of the junk inside; they didn't breathe as often as everyone else so things were more likely to get stuck. He quite liked the type with Camomile before bed, it smelt good, didn't seem to release a lot of fumes and acted quickly, he coughed a little and coughed out a few solidified lumps of puss, saliva and mucus, he cringed "ew, ew, ew, ew, gross!" He ran off into the bathroom and frantically washed his hands, sometimes this happened but it felt nice afterwards "I am so glad Aya and Kai do not have to do this, yuck!" He got into bed and snuggled down into the teddy bear material duvet and the soft, squidgy pillows. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. 

Kai was downstairs in the laundry room and filled up the washer with laundry and set it to spin for 4 hours. He then went down to the cellar and grabbed a frozen bag of A+ and put it into the microwave in some attempt to defrost it. He took it out and said "don't be afraid, you see Aya and Yukia do this all the time, if your daughter can do it you can do it, man up!" He undid the cap and took a sip, it was sweet and tasted lychee like. "This actually tastes ok, completely different to what it would taste like usually, it doesn't make any sense but you don't see me complaining," he smiled as he slowly began to drink the entire bag. He felt full and satisfied and went into the lounge, he turned on the TV. "Beer, why the Fuck do I crave beer?! I'm not even sure if we have any, I just want to watch the game! GRRR," he got up and to his surprise he found beer in the fridge and checked the date on them, they were perfectly in date, could beer even go out of date, who knows? He took the entire case with him and began his evening. "I should phone Aya, I haven't seen her in two months. It is her 14th birthday next week, now what would the time zone difference be from Seattle? If I'm correct it's only 10 in the morning." He picked up the phone and dialed the number, she picked up.

"Hello, Nikolai Kuro's home phone, what do you want?!" Aya spoke down the phone in a slightly irritated tone. "Hi starlight, so I'm ok and we can't wait for you to come home," he smiled, he hadn't heard his little girl's voice in months, he missed her so much. "...Papa *sniff* you're alive! BUAAAAA!!!!I thought you were gone forever." She cried loudly down the phone. "No,no please don't cry, I'm completely fine,starlight, I'm ok," he began to tear up a little but stopped himself. "Aya please help!" Shouted Nikolai. "What's happening?" Kai was very concerned at this point, what had she done? "Well you know the thing with the alcohol and you set it on fire to make it taste good when you're cooking, Uncle Nick went overboard and it won't stop burning, there's nothing I can do though," Kai rolled his eyes, Nikolai was always trying to pull little stunts to entertain but they always go wrong, like the time he tried to ride a horse backwards. "Try a freezing spell and then put the pan into the dumpster, that should do it, I know you're not amazing at elemental magic but just focus and you'll get there," Aya wasn't just bad at elemental magic, she was terrible at it but this was good practice for her. "Oh ok, see you on Friday bye." She hung up. He got up and decided to go to bed, he quietly creaked open the door and got ready. 

Yukia was curled up and smiling, he smiled in his sleep sometimes, it was adorable. The bed was warm and cozy, his husband subconsciously snuggled into Kai, it felt nice, they hadn't been able to sleep with each other for a long while. "Come here teddy bear." Said Yukia. He lay on top of Kai and unbuttoned the top portion of his nightshirt. "what are you doing there, sexxyyy?" He looked down and saw Yukia's big doe eyes staring back up at him ,"It's easier to hear your heartbeat, It's a little comforting, I guess." Kai undid and threw away his shirt, he was scheming. "Did you know that couples bond more if they sleep nude, hehehe, releases happy chemicals or something" Yukia gave him a look of indifference and slowly stripped. They then got into a love knot and stroked behind each other's ears. "C… can I show you something?" Nervously asked Yukia, Kai nodded. He crawled up His body so that their heads were level and opposite each other and then began to rub his nose on Kai's. "H-holy." Kai began to loudly moan and gasp for air. "Th-this i-s why I told y-you to st-op doing this i-n public." An Eskimo kiss maybe a simple form of affection for humans but for Vampyres, it's more intimate than sex, it works in a similar way to a clit orgasm but easier. They were both breathing heavily and holding each other tightly and softly. "Hehehe, how did you deal with that i-n p-public you sexy bastard!?" he looked down at Yukia with drool dripping from his mouth. "I-m stubborn and an emotional m-ess, it's a talent, you know how I'm like with silent orgasms," he laughed a little. "You drank a bit too much Papa Bear, go to sleep honey." The small man began to spoon the other. "But I wanna stay up all night with yoooou, come oooon moonshine! You used to stay up all night with meeee!" He looked at his drowsy husband and kissed his hand. "Look, if you want to hook up, go get a prostitute or something, we had our fun. I'm not usually like this but it's been tiring for me the past 4 days and I haven't got any sleep recently." Kai was shocked at Yukia's confidence and the words he uttered. "Oh, wallflower, I'd never hook up with someone else, you're my one and only," Yukia nuzzled into Kai's neck and soft hair. "Thank you honey," as soon as those words had left his mouth he drifted off to wonderland. Kai didn't move a muscle so as to not wake him up and he too also began to drift off. Yukia made little sounds in his sleep as well as occasionally purring and setting off his thermokinesis, that night he purred intensely and smiled. Kai had always used this as to gauge how his husband was feeling, little did he know that he was purring in his sleep too as well as subconsciously snuggling. They seemed to curl into a tight ball of love and affection. The castle may have been physically empty but it felt full of love.


End file.
